The Louds New Friend
by xLovelySkysx
Summary: The Loud Family befriends with a girl who's friends with Lynn.


Lynn and her friend, Stacie were playing baseball in the backyard. "Stacie! Think fast!" Lynn yelled. "Ok!" Stacie almost caught the ball slipped out of her hands! "Dang it! I was so close!" She had a gloomy face. "Ah, don't worry, Stace. You'll get better at baseball someday." Lynn patted her shoulder. "How about we play something easier for you?" Lynn smiled at Stacie. "I would like that." Stacie started to smile at Lynn. The two friends played basketball. Lincoln was playing on his Gameboy until he tripped over the baseball and landed on the ground. His leg was bleeding! While Lynn was playing, Stacie decided to get a drink of water until she saw Lincoln crying. "Oh no!" She yelled. Lynn stopped and looked at Stacie. "What?" Stacie yelled. "Your brother's injured! Oh no!" She yelled. "Oh my god! Are you serious?" Lynn cried and ran to Lincoln. "Lincoln! Are you okay?!" Lynn nearly cried. "NO! Because my leg is bleeding! Someone please help me!" Lincoln started to sob. "Be right back! I'll go get mom and dad!" Lynn ran back into the house. "Mate, you should've not played with that game boy of yours, while walking. You could've gotten really hurt." Stacie looked at him with a sorry look. "He's right there." Lynn pointed at Lincoln. "When me and my friend were playing baseball, he tripped and injured his knee." Rita and Lynn senior ran to lincoln."Oh no! Thats horrible!" Rita said as her voice cracked. "You've could of been more safer." "I should of.." Lincoln sighed. "Now I have a disgusting bruised up leg." "Don't worry, baby bro. I'll get you a bandage." Luna smiled at Lincoln then went inside. Rita carried Lincoln to his room, "I hope you get better." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, guys. The sisters hugged Lincoln. "See ya later, Linc." Lynn smiled back at Lincoln. Stacie came in. "Well, I hope you get fine." Stacie said then she walked out, "WAIT! Do you like Ace Savvy?" Lincoln asked. "No." replied Stacie. "Do you like ARRRGH!?" He asked. "Well sometimes. I watch it with my other friend. He loves scary stuff." Stacie answered. "Anyway, how did you and Lynn became friends?" Lincoln asked. "Well….me and Lynn aren't friends, actually. We know each other because she's in my Math class. And we both are in the School's girls soccer team. She calls me "friend" because she wants kids to believe that I'm her friend. Anyway, I really don't hang out that often." Then she stopped. "Well, what do you do when you're not at school or something?" "Uh...I just play some baseball with my sister." Stacie said. "Well, I gotta go." "Alright, bye!" Stacie waved back at Lincoln with a smile. A few days later, at the middle school, Lynn had a talk with her Spanish teacher. After she came out, Stacie popped out of nowhere. "Oh. I found you. I looked for you in the bathroom because you needed to use the bathroom but you weren't in there." Stacie shrugged. "Girl! You can't JUST scare the heck outta me!" Lynn cried. "Sorry. I just wanted to find you so we can get lunch." Stacie smiled. The 2 friends hugged and walked to lunch. After school, Lynn came in very tired. "Ugh, I'm so tired." She groaned. "what's wrong with you, girl?" Lincoln rolled his eyes. "I missed my bus, I had to run home! Then Mrs. Murphy's dog attacked me. That's why my clothes are ripped. "Ew, you also smell like blood." Lucy held her nose. "No I don't,." Lynn said with a sassy attitude. "You're a sassy pants."Lincoln said. "Uh. I got my-" Lynn blushed with embarrassment. "don't say it!" Lucy and Lincoln hollered. "Uh, ok." Lynn said. "Where's Stacie? Did she walk with you?" Lucy asked Lynn. "Nah, she had detention for fighting with one of girls in my school." Lynn answered. "Oh. Anyways, wanna watch me play GTA 5?" Lincoln asked. "Sure." said Lynn. "I'll go upstairs to write more poems." Lucy replied back and went upstairs. Leni walked downstairs, "Hi guys! What are you doing?" She smiled at Lincoln and Lynn. "Nothing much." Lynn replied back. "We're playing GTA 5. Wanna watch?" Lincoln said. "Sure!" Leni said. "Where are you guys?" "Well, we're in San Andreas." Lincoln said. Someone knocked on the door. "Hmm. Who could it be?" Lincoln wondered. "Lynn, don't mess anything up, I'm looking at you, Leni." As he stared at Lynn and Leni with a frown. When he opened the door, a little girl was standing right at the door. "Oh hi." Lincoln waved at the kid. "Hi, mister Loud!" The little girl smiled at Lincoln. "Who are you? Have I seen you before." Lincoln asked. "I'm Chelsea. You probably know my sister." The kid chuckled. "Wait…..you are Stacie's little sister?" Just asking." Lincoln shrugged. "Yes. I wanna hang with you today." Chelsea did her puppy eyes. "Fine. You can stay." Lincoln said with a fake happy tone in his voice. "Welcome in." Lincoln held Chelsea's hand and walked in. Leni squealed. "Who is that cutie?!" "I'm Chelsea" answered Chelsea. "Wait. Do I know you?" Lynn asked. "Uh…." Chelsea said. Lynn gasped. "Oh my God! You're that chick who stole my pink basketball!" "Bye!" Chelsea ran. "Come back you Thief!" Lynn stormed at the running child. Lincoln closed the door. "Wow, that was crazy." Lincoln sweated. "Hey! Do you wanna play princess makeover?" Lola smiled. Everyone shakes their head (nope). "Oh well." Lola went upstairs. "Is that Stacie girl here?" "No-" Lincoln said until Stacie ran into the house. "Sorry that I was late. Lincoln, is your leg still injured?" She asked. "Nah." Lincoln said. "Ugh! My stupid phone charger won't work! This is bullcrap!" Lori whined. "I suggest you should use my phone charger. It charges very fast." Stacie said as she gave Lori her phone charger. "You literally saved my life!" Lori ran upstairs. "Can you join my princess party?" Lola asked. "I thought you wanted a princess makeover….." Lana said. Lola screamed "SHUT UP YOU SKA-" "That's enough. Be right back, I'll be going to lola's princess party." Stacie said as she took Lola upstairs. "Yay! Finally! My phones on #34! Who knew?" Lori squealed. "Good for you." Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Mr. Coconuts is ruined! Someone smashed his face!" Luan almost started to sob. "Please! Is someone a expert of fixing _dummies_?" She did her signature laugh. The others groaned. "That was a little offensive to Leni. You know." Lincoln said. "Seriously, he's broken! I need him for the school talent show tonight! If I don't my comedy life is gonna flop." She frowned. "Wait, where's Stacie?" "She's having a princess party with Lola." Lincoln replied. Luan ran upstairs. "Hey, Stacie can you fix Mr. Coconuts?" "Uh. Ask my sister, Barbie." She demanded. "GURL I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE?!" Luan hollered. "Well, it's the pink house across the street. Luan ran to Stacie's house and ringed the doorbell. A blonde woman, who looked like she was around 30 had buttloads of makeup on, looking like a Lady Gaga wannabe and wore a pink dress. "H-hello, I'm luan from the Loud House. I live across the street….? Can you fix my dummy? I'm a ventriloquist." Luan blushes. "Yes. I can certainly can." the blonde woman laughed. She took Luan into a HUGE house. "This looks like a doll house." Luan said. "I am a doll." The woman pretended to cough. "What was that?" Luan asked the blonde woman. "Er, nothing. The work area is upstairs. "Is it far?" Luan asked. "Yeah, I guess." The blonde woman. Luan and the blonde woman walked for a very long time. Finally, we're here!" The woman squealed. "Ok. My dummy is broken. Fix it." "Alright." The blonde woman at home, Lola was happy. "Me and Stacie had a great time playing princess party!" "She helped me with my homework!" Leni and Lisa said. "She saved my life!" Lori said. "She's my friend!" Lynn smiled back. "I'm glad that I'm a family friend...kinda. So..Luan got Mr Coconuts fixed and won the talent show, her comedy life didn't flopped. The Louds were happy that they had another family friend besides Rocky,Ronnie Anne and Clyde.


End file.
